Brainwashed Love
thumb|300px|Avanna - Brainwashed Love Brainwashed Love '''(Lavado el cerebro por amor) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. '''Intérprete: Avanna Música y Letra: AdyS *Youtube Letra *Traducida al español por Matu Lazo289152 Ingles= Keep me in Leave me there The mind that controls Teach me despair So come on For one moment I wish you were born Holding up your stage Dance in confusion Lock me in Let me go It's hard to ignore The feelings I don't wanna Forget this moment with you Trapped inside of my own prison To protect the things that I care the most Take my heart Purify it With your love Take my soul Cleanse it With the power of love Wash my mind Make it pure Cover up the things That should be shared So come on For one moment I wish it would end The conflict we had and we're holding hands But I can't Escape from the system I don't want to forget The feelings I don't wanna Forget this moment with you Trapped inside of my own prison To protect the things that I care the most Take my heart Purify it With your love Take my soul Cleanse it With the power of love Wash my mind Make it pure Cover up the things That should be shared So come on For one moment I wish it would end The conflict we had and we're holding hands Take my heart Purify it With your love Take my soul Cleanse it With the power of love |-| Español= Mantenme de pie Déjame allí La mente que me controla Enséñame la desesperación Así que ven Por un momento Desee que nacieras Hasta la celebración de su etapa Danza en la confusión Enciérrenme Déjame ir Es difícil ignorar Los sentimientos No quiero Olvidar este momento a tu lado Atrapada dentro de mi propia prisión Para proteger las cosas que me importan más Toma mi corazón Purificarlo Con tu amor Toma mi alma Limpiarla Con el poder del amor Lava mi mente Hazla pura Oculta los cosas Eso debería ser compartido Así que ven Por un momento Deseo que venga el fin El conflicto que teníamos y estamos tomados de la mano Pero no puedo Escapa del sistema Yo no quiero olvidar Los sentimientos No quiero Olvidar este momento a tu lado Atrapada dentro de mi propia prisión Para proteger las cosas que me importan más Toma mi corazón Purificarlo Con tu amor Toma mi alma Limpiarla Con el poder del amor Lava mi mente Hazla pura Oculta los cosas Eso debería ser compartido Así que ven Por un momento Deseo que venga el fin El conflicto que teníamos y estamos tomados de la mano Toma mi corazón Purificarlo Con tu amor Toma mi alma Limpiarla Con el poder del amor Notas *Según el autor, la imagen utilizada en la canción no es de su autoria y aunque tenga la dirección de donde proviene, el autor ha sido eliminado. Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014